Quality Time
by xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx
Summary: AU. While traveling in Sinnoh, Paul and Dawn & May and Drew get magically tied together, having to stay within ten feet of one another. What happens when Misty the Matchmaker and her assistant Ash decide to make the sparks fly? Contestshipping, Ikarishipping and pre-existing Pokeshipping!
1. Chapter 1

**Yup, that's right, Gaara ish my sexeh beast is baaaack! Alright, so here's my newest story. I dub it, ****'Quality Time'****! So, obviously, it's Contestshipping, Ikarishipping and, Pokéshipping. The Pokéshipping already exists as the story begins. The other two will develop as the story progresses within the chapters. Oh, before I forget, everyone is sixteen and traveling Sinnoh like, as if they completely all started over…because I said so. Anyway, here's the first chapter…disclaimer and all that other crap I put before it actually begins! Hope you like the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer- Y'all should remember this from my other story...I still do not own Pokémon. But…if I did…Drew would be in it more often and May would realize the ****real**** reason for the roses. And they would both be in the Diamond and Pearl season like they should be so they can declare their un-denying love for one another!**

"Speaking"

What's going on in the story

_Thoughts or emphasis on a word and sometimes flashbacks_

**Pokémon talk**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Paul Jones furrowed his brow in angry thoughts as to why he traveled with the other five who constantly talked, aside from the other arrogant teen. Who only spoke when a certain brunette said a slightly stupid phrase.

…_why am I here again…? They're all so annoying. Dawn is such a ditz and never stops complaining…May is worse than Dawn…Misty yells way too freaking much…Ash is a dumbass who has no talent for battling…and Drew just plain sucks. _

Flashback

"_Come on, Paul, we've got one more space for the group! Come with us!" May Maple, the brunette, urged him to join. _

"_Yeah, we could use another guy! I hate arrogant people, like Drew, but come anyway!" Ash Ketchum, the so-called no-talent-battler, stated. Drew glared harshly at Ash for his statement. _

_Paul rolled his eyes, "I'm arrogant as well…you would travel with two people you hate…?" _

"…_YEAH!" _

_Misty Waterflower, the fiery redhead, whacked Ash upside the head, "YOU'RE SO STUPID, ASH!" _

_Ash held his head and grinned at her, "Yeah…but you love me anyway." "You know it!" Misty grinned and planted a kiss on his lips._

_Drew Hayden, the green-eyed teenage heartthrob rolled his eyes, "…alright, enough with the mush. If you're going to do that, do it when us __**single**__ people aren't around." _

"_THEN GET A GIRLFRIEND, DREW!" Misty glanced at her brunette friend, who she knew was indefinitely in love the green-haired coordinator. _

_Dawn Hikari, the 'ditz', spoke up, "Yeah, seriously, Misty...No one wants to see that! Get a room!" She laughed. _

"_So are you going to come with us, Paul? It'd be more fun with you!" May asked again. _

_**'Fun? How the hell could I make their journey fun by traveling alongside them?'** Paul internally rolled his eyes. _

_Paul looked at the brunette, "…if I say yes, will you stop asking…?" May nodded. "Then I will come…I suppose. Just stay out of my way."_

End Flashback

…_oh yeah…that's why. Damn. This is going to be an interesting adventure. And by interesting I mean completely asinine and irritating. _

It had only been an hour of traveling with the five, and Paul was already driven to insanity. Deciding to screw over the sticking with them idea, he dropped behind and turned off into the woods, veering from the trail. He could've sworn he saw Dawn look back with a disappointed face, but he quickly shook it off. He followed a lightly grassed area as the trees started to disperse. It opened up to reveal a large lake.

…_this must be Lake Verity…_

Paul slipped off his black backpack and set it down by the water's edge, taking a seat next to it. He rubbed his temples, alleviating the stress from his previous traveling buddies. He stared across to the other side of the lake, where a group consisting of Bidoof and Bibarel grazed about for food. He heard angry squawks of Starly and Staravia, flying about apparently fighting over territory with Spearow and Fearow.

He wondered what it would be like to be a flying type. He wondered what it would be like to be a Pokémon period. He'd be his Electabuzz. An ass-kicker and a powerhouse. Electabuzz never went down without a fight too. Suddenly, he glanced back down upon hearing the sound of something falling into the water. Looking at it more closely, he noticed it was a Pokéball of his.

"…oh well isn't that just freaking great!" Paul quickly pushed his backpack further from the water's edge, to avoid more of his Pokéballs falling in after him. He then dived into the lake water. He kicked his feet faster to reach the ground floor and reached out for the ball, but was kept at bay as his right foot became caught in a bush of underwater vegetation.

**xXxXxxXxXx**

Meanwhile, with the other five, they soon became aware of Paul's disappearance. They stopped for a break and discussed the situation.

"…so no one saw Paul leave, just like that?" Misty questioned. Dawn wasn't listening focused on other things.

"No…I was paying attention to not tripping, like usual!" May stated.

Drew smirked, "For once in your life. And no I haven't seen him."

Ash shook his head indicating he didn't know the whereabouts of the purple-ish haired teen.

"Dawn, have you seen Paul?" Misty and the teens among her watched for a response. When none came, Misty asked again.

"Dawn…HELLO IS ANYONE IN THERE?"

Still nothing.

Misty stomped up to Dawn and screamed in her ear, "DAWN! HAVE YOU SEEN PAUL!"

"…wha?" The blue-haired girl finally came out of La-La Land. "Have I seen Paul…? Um…yeah…I have…"

"WHAT?" the group exclaimed. Okay, maybe just Misty, May, and Ash did. Drew just re-rolled his eyes.

"Um…yeah…about ten minutes ago he left…I think I can show where he turned off into another path! Come on!"

Dawn pivoted on her feet and headed the other way with them in tow. They ran to a small fork in the trail, and went the other direction, hoping to find the lost member.

"Dawn, are you sure this is the way? The trees are starting to disperse…is that a lake?" May puffed running next to her.

Dawn stopped at the clearing, and locked her eyes on a certain black backpack. "It's Paul's…but…where's Paul…?"

Paul swam over to the plant that forbade him from reaching his Pokéball, and tried to free himself, but when he grabbed at it, the plant wriggled out of his grasp. Paul furrowed his brow angrily, kicking at the plant furiously. The plant still would not give up and let him escape.

_I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! _

Paul began to feel extremely lightheaded as he became frantic and attempted to swim harder to the surface, but it wasn't working. He heard a faint splash of water, and saw a silhouetted figure heading toward him, but once they neared him, he blacked out before seeing their face. The figure had trouble dragging him to the surface, but eventually made it. Even in the darkness of his unconscious mind, Paul could still hear voices calling out to him, saying his name. No, not saying…they were screaming…_**screaming**_.

"PAUL!"

**YAY! The first chapter is out! So, please tell me what you think, I know not much romance yet, but I promise, there will be some evident Ikarishipping next chapter! The Contestshipping will come around soon. Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! I hope you guys liked this first chapter, I did! So, please review, put it on story alert or favorite story, all that good stuff…you know. Click that purple button in the lower left hand corner! Thanks for reading my newest story!**

**-Gaara ish my sexeh beast**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yup, that's right, Gaara ish my sexeh beast is baaaack! Obviously, it's Contestshipping, Ikarishipping and, Pokéshipping. The Pokéshipping already exists as the story begins. The other two will develop as the story progresses within the chapters. Oh, before I forget, everyone is sixteen and traveling Sinnoh like, as if they completely all started over…because I said so. ****Sorry for the shortness of last chapter, this one will be much longer. Little bit of everything fluff in this chapter! I also added on their last names…I forgot them last chapter, except for Paul and NO, I AM NOT KILLING OFF PAUL, ther would be no Ikarishipping if I did, you sillies XD Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer- Y'all should remember this from my other story...I still do not own Pokémon. But…if I did…Drew would be in it more often and May would realize the ****real**** reason for the roses. And they would both be in the Diamond and Pearl season like they should be so they can declare their un-denying love for one another!**

"Speaking"

What's going on in the story

_Thoughts or emphasis on a word and sometimes flashbacks_

**Pokémon talk**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"PAUL!"

"PAUL WAKE UP!" Voices continued to call out his name in fear.

"DAMNIT, PAUL, DON'T LEAVE US!"

Suddenly, a pair of fists pounded into his chest, awakening him from unconsciousness, as he jolted forward, and his eyes wide open in shock. "…who did that…?" Paul glared at the teens who stared down at him.

Dawn shyly raised her hand grinning at him, "Umm…me?" Daggers were thrown at the azure haired girl. "HEY! DON'T GIVE ME THAT! I SAVED YOUR ASS FROM DYING!"

"Big. Freakin. Whoop." Paul rolled his eyes uninterestedly pulling himself to his feet.

"Paul, that's so mean, Dawn saved your life and that's all you say?" May fumed.

Drew interrupted, "I would." Drew smirked and slapped high-fives with Paul.

"UGH! I HATE BOYS!" Dawn and May screamed stomping on the ground in anger.

"Well we hate…wait, why are you and May soaking wet, Drew?" Paul quirked an eyebrow.

Drew was in fact drenched as his expensive clothes stuck to his defined muscular body, which the girls could clearly see now. May held back drool, though she too was soaked to the bone.

"There's an explanation. After Dawn pulled you out of the water, I saw that your Pokéball was still in the water, so I dived in to get it, and I did…_without_ getting caught, I might add."

"Shut the hell up. I'm not the best swimmer, get over it!" Paul growled.

Drew smirked, "Right…and anyway, I suppose May was trying to help me get out of the water, which I didn't need help, but I took her hand on purpose, and pulled her into the water. That's why we're both wet."

"YEAH, AND NOW MY HAIR'S RUINED!"

"It is not…get over it. It's hair. It'll fix itself."

"NO IT WON'T! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT'S IN THAT WATER?" May stomped closer to Drew getting up in his face.

Drew stepped forward just like May did. "…yes. It will! And I don't care!" May slightly blushed at the closeness of their faces.

"No-no it-won't!" She stuttered.

Suddenly, May and Dawn felt a jolt of electricity course through their veins. They glanced into each other's eyes as if to say 'Did you feel that?'.

"**ALRIGHT!" **Misty yelled making the commotion stop. "Guys, seriously, you're all SO immature."

"You're the one who yells all the time…so I wouldn't be one to talk." Drew retorted smartly.

"Shut. Up. Anyway, I think we should set up a camp…it's 7:30…and the sun's going down pretty fast. This way we have some sort of bathing, water supply, and shade if needed!"

Dawn nodded her head excitedly, "I agree…but we all left the store in a hurry…that I just realized…we only have three tents…and they're really small. So, who gets the tents…?" She tapped her finger on her chin.

"UH DUH, US!" The girls cheered.

"HEY WAIT! WE NEED SHELTER TOO!" Ash finally spoke up.

May waved her hand, "Psh, use the trees for shade! You're big men, you'll survive."

"Yeah…no." Paul crossed his arms.

"Seriously, we need shelter. I'm not sleeping out there." Drew stated bluntly.

"I SAY YES!"

"SHUT UP DAWN, NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Paul yelled at the blue-haired girl. The arguing continued as Misty and Ash got aggravated with the group.

"Ash…please make them shut up…" Misty smiled sweetly at her black-haired future Pokémon master, kissing him on the lips. "HOT DAMN!" Ash whooped, making the fighting stop, unintentionally before he wanted to.

"Okay. Now that I have everyone's attention…How about this. We pair off into the tents. Ash and I, obviously…May and Drew…and the Dawn and Paul."

The single teens immediately took a large breath and said a single word.

"…no."

"THEN WHAT ELSE DO YOU SUGGEST WE DO? We could have girls in one and guys in another…but it'd be really cramped and space-less…and there'd be one tent that we pretty much bought for no reason!"

Dawn and May gave in not wanting to be squished together, "…fiiine…"

"Whatever." Replied the boys.

"Okay Ash, you set up the tent…and I'll supervise!" "OKAY!" Ash got to work setting up the troublesome tents.

Dawn and Paul walked to an area close-by to set up their tent as May and Drew went the other way, as they separated, both females whispered to each other in a hushed cry, "Help me…!"

"Help you with what, Dawn?"

"ER…NOTHING. Jerk." She muttered turning from him grabbing a few stakes and putting them in strategic places, May did the same on her tent.

To May and Dawn's surprise, Drew and Paul willingly aided the girls in pitching the tents. Minutes later, it was successfully set up correctly, and Dawn had already dragged her items inside it, choosing her side of the tent. Paul took the other side. Dawn took the liberty of placing her things as possibly far away from the mauve haired boy as could be. Paul saw this and rolled his eyes, unrolling his black sleeping bag. Dawn, who had unfortunately run out of money that her mother gave her, couldn't afford to purchase a sleeping bag, nor did she own one. So she instead pulled out a pink blanket with navy stars embroidered into it.

When the two were finished unpacking their items, Dawn spoke, "Um…okay, so you can leave while I change into my pajamas."

"…what the hell? Why do I have to leave?" Paul furrowed his brows.

Dawn scoffed, "Uhm _hellooo_, there might be perverts outside, and you know…like rape me as I change!"

"…like anyone would rape you…" He muttered.

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Nothing…nothing. Fine, I'll leave." Paul grabbed his clothing and headed out, but as he went, he accidentally brushed Dawn's shoulder.

Dawn slightly jumped as a zap of electrical energy jolted through her body. Her hair frizzed and jetted out in all directions from static electricity. Lifting her hand up, she felt her hair and let out a cry.

"OH NO! Not again!" Dawn whined at her navy locks. Paul glanced back, and saw the sight. He sniggered, then broke out into laughter and stayed there until Dawn eventually threw a shoe at him. He chucked it back in, and found a tree to change behind.

When Paul returned to the tent, Dawn was not inside. Not really caring, he heard familiar whines of a certain blue-haired girl nearby. _I bet she's bitching about it to May…_

He put his clothes in his backpack, and slid inside his cold sleeping bag.

"AND I WAS JUST SITTING THERE AND MY HAIR-" Dawn was cut off as she was suddenly flying through the open tent door and into the open one of hers, landing in a crash, onto a sleeping Paul, who just woke up…and was not happy.

"WHAT THE FUCK! IM SLEEPING, DON'T DO THAT!"

"I didn't do anything! I was in May's tent talking, and I was suddenly dragged over here again somehow!"

"WELL, GET OFF!" Paul growled at the girl, who was now clad in a small pink t-shirt that came up a little over her belly, and matching blue almost booty shorts and practically sitting on his crotch. Paul on the other hand, wore a dark blue wife-beater and black pajama pants.

Dawn blushed realizing she had still been sitting on Paul's lap, mesmerized by how well defined he was, since you really couldn't tell from the loose clothing he wore. She slid off of him still confused about why she had flown out of May's tent into her own randomly, falling onto a sleeping Paul. Exhausted, she got over it, and crawled underneath her not very warm blanket and attempted slumber.

In Ash and Misty's tent, Misty had been devising a plan.

"No, really Ash! Didn't you see how ADORABLE Drew and May looked together like that? I mean seriously!"

"Er…I guess…people say we look cute together…but I dunno." Ash shrugged his shoulders.

"OF COURSE WE DO! WE'RE THE CUTEST COUPLE EVER!" _(A/N: Haha, __**one**__ of them, Misty!)_

"Yeah! I'm tired." Ash yawned.

"Aww…"

"Yeah, I know, I'm tired…"

"NO NOT THAT! I was thinking of Dawn and Paul! They're pretty adorable together too!"

"Ehhh…still tired…"

"BUT THEN IT'S ALWAYS LIKE THE MEAN PERSON WITH THE DUMMY! Drew is mean, May is dense! Paul is a jerk, Dawn is a ditz! And…you're not very intelligent though smart enough that this mean redhead LOVES you!" Misty declared.

"Mmm…yeah. Tired…"

Misty whipped out a random baseball bat, "STOP BEING TIRED!"

Ash clenched his eyes shut holding his hands over his head in defense, "AHHHH! NOO! I can't help it! It's 11:30!" Ash fell over in exhaustion, snoring into the pillow lying next to him. Misty soon followed suit, falling into Ash's sleeping form, snuggling up against him. Even in his sleep, Ash managed to by instinct put his arm around her waist, protectively.

In May and Drew's tent, May was still setting up her things, though Drew had been done hours ago. Drew was sitting upright, watching May fix repeatedly the same thing as the lamp light glowed on their figures. Finally it aggravated him enough that he yelled out, "WILL YOU STOP!"

"…no!"

"YES! GO TO SLEEP!"

"NOOOO! IT HAS TO BE PERFECT!"

"STOP BEING OCD!"

May tilted her head confused, "…what's OCD…?"

Drew slapped his forehead, "Obsessive Compulsive Disorder…it's when everything has to be perfect, and you do things over and over until you feel its right. Like you."

"…NUH UH! I DON'T HAVE OCD!" She moved forward again, as the fighting continued.

Drew sighed, "Yes. You. Do."

May crawled still further. "I DO NOT!"

"YEAH, YA DO!"

May went closer, until their faces were inches apart again. "NO I DON'T DREW!"

Drew edged his face toward hers, "You wanna bet?"

May finally lost her balance and fell forward to the tent floor, taking the closest thing to her, with her. Which in this case, had to be Drew Hayden. They tumbled to the ground, as Drew leaned ontop of the brunette girl, his hands positioned on both sides of her. May lay there in shock, unsure of what do to. They had two options, they could lean in and kiss, or they could shake it off as if nothing happened, and go to sleep. Apparently Drew had other plans.

Drew slowly crouched down toward May's lips as now May pondered whether to let him kiss her, or slap him. Their lips grew ever closer as the gap closed up between them, but Drew pulled back at the last second. May inwardly frowned and pushed him off disappointed, crawling back to her sapphire blue sleeping bag. She slipped inside, and fell asleep, but not before thinking about what just happened.

Drew also slid inside his light green though still manly looking sleeping bag. He turned and faced May. He wondered if pulling away at the last second, was the right thing to do. She did seem somewhat upset at his action to discontinue. He shook it off, and fell into slumber.

Back in Dawn and Paul's tent, Paul had been enjoying a lovely dream of him kicking Ash's ass in a match, again, until something woke him up. Something…or someone, was rubbing against his leg.

**Ooh! I wonder what it is! Eh…no I don't. I already know what it is haha. But if you want to know, stay tuned! Or…reading…or whatever. Anyway, I said this chapter was going to be longer, and GOSH DARNIT IT IS! I like this chapter a lot better than the premiere chapter, I'm thinking because of more romance in scenes, maybe? I dunno. Moving on, I like this chapter, and I hope you did! Please review and all that good stuff you do with the purple 'Go' button in the corner! Thanks for reading and I hope you liked!**

**-Gaara ish my sexeh beast**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yup, that's right, Gaara ish my sexeh beast is baaaack! Obviously, it's Contestshipping, Ikarishipping and, Pokéshipping. The Pokéshipping already exists as the story begins. The other two will develop as the story progresses within the chapters. Oh, before I forget, everyone is sixteen and traveling Sinnoh like, as if they completely all started over…because I said so. Little bit of everything fluff in this chapter! I also added on their last names…Hope you like this chapter, here's number three!**

**Disclaimer- Y'all should remember this from my other story...I still do not own Pokémon. But…if I did…Drew would be in it more often and May would realize the ****real**** reason for the roses. And they would both be in the Diamond and Pearl season like they should be so they can declare their un-denying love for one another!!**

"Speaking"

What's going on in the story

_Thoughts or emphasis on a word and sometimes flashbacks_

**Pokémon talk**

Paul tried to shake it off, thinking it was just the cold wind entering the tent flaps and tickling his leg, but he soon realized it was not. He sat up in his sleeping bag, and noticed he was not the only one inhabiting it. Azure hair flowed out of the side of the black bag as the figure slept, and positioned its head against his chest.

_Is-is that Dawn…?_

Paul was about to roll her out of his sleeping bag, but saw that Dawn had goose-bumps on her skin, and was notably shivering in her sleep. He strangely felt a need to keep her inside. Turning to face the other direction, he attempted to fall asleep again.

"Paul…" Dawn murmured from behind him. She wrapped an arm around him and nuzzled her head into his back. "Mmm…warm…"

The male teen tried to sleep in the position he was in, but found it undeniably uncomfortable. He sighed, and flipped around, facing the female, placing his head carefully above Dawn's, and lightly laying it on top of hers. He could feel her shift, and gently lay her tiny hand against his chest, as she snuggled herself closer. Paul found the new position quite satisfying, sleepily draping one of his own arms about her thin waist.

"I told you Ash…it was bound to happen…Dawn and Paul are already getting closer to one another…! I am such a genius!" Misty whispered gleefully watching from outside Dawn and Paul's tent with Ash.

"Yeah…but I don't really think its right to meddle with people's love lives…" Ash shrugged.

"Oh. Psh…Ash, get over it…the four of them DESERVE to be together!"

Paul groaned in his sleep, slightly shifting.

"Shhh, Mist…you're being kind of loud!" Ash said in a hushed voice.

"OY! BE QUIET OUT THERE, DREW HAYDEN IS TRYNA SLEEP, DANGIT!" A green-haired teen yelled from inside his tent.

"Mist…why are you standing outside their tent? Are you spying on them? Are they making out or something??" May tiredly walked up to the snooping couple.

Misty replied, "…err…no…Dawn…has…my…uhm…hair ties…and I need them?"

"And you're standing out here…because…?" Ash joined.

"Ash, what the hell, you know why!" Misty yelled.

"…so?"

May sighed sleepily, "Right. Okay, soo…um…ask Dawn for your hair ties then? WAIT NO I'LL DO IT!" May opened up the flap of the tent and gaped at the sight in front of her.

Paul and Dawn were sleeping in the same sleeping bag, close as possible, arms around one another, and with tiny smiles on their faces.

"AWWW!" May squealed out loud on accident, as Paul and Dawn stirred angrily.

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHY ARE YOU ALL STARING?!?" They yelled in unison.

Drew appeared, "I wonder. You guys are sleeping in the same sleeping bag, with your arms comfortably around one another, and it looks like you like it. Could that be it…? Yeah…I think so. DUH. What the hell else would we be standing around here for?" He stated in his usual sarcastic tone of voice.

"…okay whatever. She was cold, and shivering in her sleep, so I thought I'd do at least **one** good deed in my life and keep her warm. Damn…" Paul growled.

"Riiight…you can't deny it Paul, you know you want to get in her pants." Drew snickered.

"…**are you fucking kidding me**?!Get in her pants. Oh yeah, because I'm such a HUGE fucking pervert. Uh huh. I just wanna get it on with her _ALL NIGHT LONG!_ Get the fuck out and go to sleep! DIOS MIO!" Paul vented.

_(A/N: Dios mio means 'Oh my God.' Why, yes I will randomly put in Spanish words.)_

Paul laid back down into the sleeping bag as soon as the others left. Dawn stared at him concernedly. The purple haired teen's eyes shifted to Dawn's azure ones.

"…what?"

Dawn half-smiled, "Oh…nothing…its just you seem kind of mad."

"Me? Mad? Heh…I guess…I just don't understand why the hell they think that we like being like this." Paul motioned talking about the sleeping bag.

"Yeah…I know. I mean…we aren't doing anything…just…sharing body heat and stuff. Thanks by the way…I didn't ask you to do that though…and you didn't have to."

"You're welcome, I suppose. I felt like it, like I said…I wanted to do some kind of good deed in my life for once…"

Dawn fully grinned, "Yeah…well…good night Paul…" She settled back into the bag, nestling into his warm chest. Paul did the same, enclosing an arm about her waist once more.

The next morning, Dawn awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon cooking. Dawn leapt up and ran out the tent, searching for the scent hungrily. Paul soon followed her out of the tent, watching her take a seat in the grass next to May and Misty. Ash was sitting next to them, while Drew was surprisingly the one who was cooking. Paul walked up to the green-haired teen.

"You cook?"

"…yes…"

Paul laughed, "That's so unmanly."

"…so? Its how I stayed alive and not starving on my journeys." Drew retorted.

"…still unmanly, Money Bags."

Drew's eyebrow twitched, "…Money Bags?"

"Yes. Money Bags." Paul repeated. "You have shit loads of cash don't you?"

"…yes…"

"There you go…Money Bags."

"SHUT UP, JEEZ!" Drew continued to cook the delicious smelling food in a small pan over a fire, created by May's Blaziken.

Paul snickered to himself, and took a spot next to Dawn. The azure-haired girl noticed, bade him a good morning and turned back to May and Misty. Soon, Drew started serving up the dishes of food. After observing everyone else's plates, Ash blurted out, "How come May's plate looks nicer??"

Drew replied, "I dunno. It just happened that hers is better looking?"

Misty whispered, "He wants to give you the best food ever, so when you guys get married he can make you breakfast in bed!"

May blushed, "No he doesn't!"

Dawn added, "Don't deny it, May we know you're madly in love with Drew and want him to do that for you! I'd LOVE for a guy to do that for me…" Her eyes turned to little red hearts.

Misty grinned, "Yep. I have Ash for that…but he doesn't know how to cook."

"Nope. Not a clue." Ash joined.

"Ash, you don't even know how to get dressed in the morning, Misty said." Dawn giggled.

Ash's eyes widened, "MISTY!!"

Misty blushed, "Eh heh…my bad? Oh, get over it, Ash…it was bound to get out anyway."

"…it wouldn't have if you'd have kept quiet about it." Ash muttered.

"What are they arguing about?" Drew hadn't realized he'd leaned so close into May's ear that she jumped. "…sorry."

"Uhhh…yeah. Just stuff I think." She replied with a tiny smile.

The group of six continued to sit in the grass for another half-hour, but unbeknownst to May and Drew, their hands had been unconsciously inching closer to one another's. May looked down to see a large hand covering hers silently without warning. She followed the arm, and glanced up to see it belonged to Drew. "Um…Drew…"

"Hmm?"

May motioned at their hands, blushing furiously; Drew caught on and quickly pulled his hand away, with a shade of pink on his cheeks. The brunette drew her hand back to her body hoping that had gone unnoticed with the others. Unfortunately, like always, it hadn't. Poor May and Drew.

_Oh…I saw that! I believe it's time Misty the Matchmaker put this plan into action!_

"We should start packing, so we can make to Oreburgh City by sundown." Drew stated getting over his embarrassment.

After everyone finished eating, they headed back to their tents to get bathed, dressed, and pack up their things. Soon in an hour, the group of teens was ready to begin their journey to Oreburgh. They walked side by side in this order, Drew then May, Ash and Misty, Dawn and then Paul on the other outside. Ash and Misty held hands of course, but the other four refused to look each other in the eye, remembering the embarrassing events that had happened between the two future couples over the previous night.

Unbeknownst to their counterparts, each was inwardly smiling at the moments between their other.

**Before I forget, though I probably would've anyway, here is what everyone is in the story, just so everyone knows and understands a little better. Eventually I'll figure out everyone's list of Pokémon and put it in the story. They will most likely be pretty similar to their ones in the anime, except some of the owners' Pokémon may have evolved already. **

**Ash: Pokémon Trainer**

**Paul: Pokémon Trainer**

**Drew: Pokémon Coordinator**

**May: Pokémon Coordinator**

**Misty: Pokémon Coordinator (I liked her as a Coordinator in my other story, so I thought what the heck.)**

**Dawn: Pokémon Coordinator**

**Anyway, now that that is out of the way, mucho shorter chapter, I know. Sorry, I wanted to end it there. What'd you think of the chapter, even though it was really short? Please review and stuff. Hope you liked the chapter! Thanks for reading! Remember…**

_Story plus happy readers equals __**reviews**_

_Reviews plus happy author equals __**update faster**_

_Update faster equals __**happy readers**_

**-----Gaara ish my sexeh beast**


	4. OH MY GOD I'M ALIVE!

**Yup, that's right, Gaara ish my sexeh beast is baaaack! Obviously, it's Contestshipping, Ikarishipping and, Pokéshipping. The Pokéshipping already exists as the story begins. The other two will develop as the story progresses within the chapters. Oh, before I forget, everyone is sixteen and traveling Sinnoh like, as if they completely all started over…because I said so. Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the wait! I was deprived of Pokémon for a while. I lost track of the anime and got back to it. Hope you like this chapter, there's lots of humor! Again, sorry for the wait! Here's chapter four!**

**Disclaimer- Y'all should remember this from my other story...I still do not own Pokémon. But…if I did…Drew would be in it more often and May would realize the ****real**** reason for the roses. And they would both be in the Diamond and Pearl season like they should be so they can declare their un-denying love for one another!!**

"Speaking"

What's going on in the story

_Thoughts or emphasis on a word and sometimes flashbacks_

**Pokémon talk**

The group walked along the path, as the girls chatted among themselves, and the boys almost wanted to die from the noise level. Whenever one of them said something 'juicy' the other two would out of nowhere squeal extremely loud. So loud, that people in Oreburgh could probably hear them. After hours of walking, the boys had just about lost it completely and were about to snap from insanity. All six of their eyes held annoyance and the 'Kill me now' look. Fortunately for them, just as Drew had previously proposed, they had arrived in Oreburgh City, by sundown.

"FINALLY WE'RE HERE!!" The three boys cheered kissing the ground.

"Wow…I didn't realize they were _that_ excited to get here…" Misty exclaimed.

"Who cares?? Let's get to a hotel…I want to put my stuff down so we can shop!" Dawn squealed.

"Yeah!!" Misty and May agreed with the azure haired female.

"SHOPPING!!!" The three girls cheered.

"_NOOOOOOO!!!!" _Yells of despair came from the males.

"…uh. How about this…you boys find a hotel, and we'll find good shopping spots!" Misty said.

Paul spoke up for the guys, "…whatever. As long as _we_ don't have to shop with you, we don't mind."

"AWESOME! Here's my cell phone number so when you have the hotel rooms we can come find it!" Dawn handed Paul a piece of paper with said number on it.

The girls began to walk away and as soon as they hit ten feet from the guys, May and Dawn stomped on the brakes in their feet and started moving backward, hitting other people along the way. They stopped crashing into the males while Misty came dashing up to them.

"Uh…what happened?" Misty questioned looking about.

"YOU STUPID KIDS!" A man yelled from across the way picking up his things.

A woman came up to Ash and slapped him over the face. "DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN YOU PERVERT!"

"GAHH!" Ash cried out. He sobbed clutching his face, "But I didn't touch you!!"

Another female stepped up to Ash also whacked him. "That's for thinking I got a boob job!"

"IT WAS AN HONEST MISTAKE!!!" He wailed curling up into the fetal position.

"…you thought she got a boob job?" Drew snorted.

"…yeah. I MISTAKE THINGS EASILY!"

Drew smirked, "Dude…you can totally tell they're real. I'm even surprised you realized Misty was a chick."

Ash grinned, "Ohh…she's a chick alright."

Misty flushed, "ASH!!!"

Paul joined in, "When'd you mistake one chick for a guy and the other got a boob job?"

"Oh…about a year ago…I'd rather not go there…" Ash grinned sheepishly.

Dawn giggled, "Wow Ash, you're more dumber than me!!"

Drew corrected, "More _dumb_."

Paul snorted, "SOMEONE LOST IQ POINTS!!"

"But wait…" Drew smirked.

The two arrogant males chorused, "SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANY!" They roared in laughter.

"…HEY! I'm not the only dumb one!" Dawn protested.

"You're right…" Said Paul.

"May's just as stupid!" Drew added.

"…what? HEY! THAT'S NOT TRUE! I'M MORE SMARTER THAN THEM!" May defended.

Paul rolled his eyes, "Apparently not…"

Misty pondered quietly as to why May and Dawn automatically flew back to the males as if by some barrier. A light bulb sparked in her mind finding the solution.

"Hey…Hey! HEY!!!!!!!" The commotion stopped. "Guys stop bagging on the girls and girls stop being well…stupid! Do something about it!!" Misty declared.

Dawn and May stuck out their tongues at Misty. The middle finger was returned. "Whatever." Drew and Paul sighed. And Ash ate nachos.

"Mist…why'd you stop them this is good television!!" Ash complained dipping his chip into melted cheese.

"Hey Ash…guess what?" Misty held up her index, middle, and ring fingers.

"Hmmpf?" He looked up mouthful of nacho-ness.

"Read. Between. The. Lines." The redhead growled.

Ash cocked his head in confusion, "What lines?" In the background Drew and Paul cracked up.

Misty fumed, "NEVER. MIND!!!"

May chimed in, "Careful Misty…you might blow a fuse! And I mean that as I'm your friend!"

Misty inhaled deeply and exhaled, "Okay. What I was trying to say before is that Dawn and May, there's some kind of barrier thing that refuses to let you get ten feet away from the boys."

"What? A barrier? But how?" Dawn exclaimed.

"I-I don't know…I haven't figured it out yet…" The redhead furrowed her brow.

"Well it couldn't possibly…wait. Redhead, how come you didn't 'magically' fly back when you walked away?" Paul questioned.

"The water…" Drew murmured.

"Wha-…well…actually I don't know…I was hoping someone knew…"

"It's the water…" Drew said again.

May spoke, "What water?? I haven't drank any…and no one else has…"

"No, no not that kind of water. The water from Lake Verity."

"Yeah well, what about it, money bags?" Paul said.

"…I'll pretend I didn't hear that. And I mean it doesn't limit Misty because she wasn't fully submerged in the water. And neither was Ash."

Dawn urged, "And…??"

Drew continued, "Paul fell in the water trying to get his Pokéball, Dawn from when she rescued Paul. Then May and I when we fell in the water screwing around…it makes sense. The water from Lake Verity has some kind of special power that ties people who have been submerged in the water, together, and keeps them to a ten foot distance of one another."

"Psh…no, it's because Pokémon pee in it and their pee is magical!!!" Ash argued.

"Honestly Misty, I want to know why you're with him!" May questioned giggling.

Misty replied, "Well, he's good-looking, so stupid it's funny, a great trainer, sweet and caring, he makes me laugh, and he's really romantic!" She sighed dreamily glancing at Ash. Ash was scratching his butt. Misty still smiling, rolled her eyes.

Unknowingly, Dawn and May both thought in unison, _I wish Paul/Drew was like that…just better looking than Ash and smarter too…_

**Okay, okay so yes I am ending it there…I just thought I'd at least update **_**SOMETHING**_** right? Anyway, I know it was extremely short…but I actually want it to end there. Next chapter the group searches for a hotel, goes shopping, as Misty the Matchmaker and her assistant, Ash do some research. Hope you liked it! I'm trying to update sooner...bleh. Stupid school. Oh by the way, tell me if you want the story to stop after Ash and Paul beat the gym leaders and when the others finish the contests…or after Ash and Paul beat the Elite Four and the champion? Tell me in a review or whatever! Please and thank you! Love you all!**

**-Kiwi- **


	5. The REAL Chapter 5

**HI EVERYBODY! I'm back! It's me, xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx, aka xXxMudvayneGirlxXx, aka Rawr its Kiwi. Goodness I change my name a lot XD. It's been over four years since I legitimately updated this story, but I finally found my drive and am starting it up again! Thanks for the reviews! Again, I'm sorry for the wait! Here's the REAL chapter five! **

**Disclaimer- After all these years, I _still_ do not own Pokémon. **

"Speaking"

Dialogue

_Thoughts or emphasis on a word and sometimes flashbacks_

**Pokémon talk**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"So Money Bags, basically what you're saying is I'm stuck to Dawn and you're stuck to May. That's just freaking fantastic." Paul scowled and crossed his arms.

"Pretty much. Dawn and May got about ten feet away from us which seems to be the space limit. Which means..." Drew groaned, "We have to stay within ten feet of each other...which also basically means we have to spend every waking moment together."

Dawn and May's mouths dropped and soon after they both began screaming, "WHAT? NO WAY! I'M NOT SPENDING MY DAYS WITH YOU!"

Misty interjected, "You guys have to. Unless you'd rather test the boundaries of the magic holding you guys and see what happens. Or you could always ram into people again."

May's lower lip trembled, "But-but-but...with him?" She pointed to the green haired heartthrob.

"Hey, let's be clear on this, I don't want to be near you either, May."

The brunette glared, "Why you!"

"I don't know if I dare to spend time around Dawn, I might catch her stupid and lower my genius IQ."

"HEY! Dawn is actually very smart, Paul!" Ash yelled.

"Quiet, Ashton."

Ash's jaw fell agape and his eyes widened. Paul smirked, seeing his reaction. "Paul you swore you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Whoa, what now?" Misty put her hands on her hips, "Who the hell is Ashton?"

"Ash is Ashton. Wittle Ash-y boy couldn't stand being called Ashton so he goes by Ash."

Drew laughed, "I can see why. How did you find that out, and why the hell did you not tell me?"

Paul shrugged, "Ashton lost his wallet, and I found it. And before I returned it like a good citizen, I poked through it."

Dawn muttered under her breath, "Good citizen my ass."

Ash pulled out his wallet and shuffled through it, "...so that's where my fifty dollars went..." He nearly flung himself at Paul, "Give me my money back, Paul!"

Paul emotionlessly sidestepped out of the way and Ash flew into a tree. "Dumbass..."

"Okay, okay! Everyone stop! We're getting off topic here and we need to focus on the situation at hand!" May tried to get everyone under control.

Misty nodded, "May is right. First we need to settle the issue of where we'll be sleeping. It's going to have to be how it was in the woods. I'll be with Ash, May you're with Drew and Dawn, of course you're with Paul."

Paul, Dawn, May, and Drew all collectively groaned in agony.

Misty continued, "Let's find a hotel and pay for it, then we can go shopping!"

May and Dawn cheered happily, "Yay!"

"Why is it always shopping with you women? I mean seriously!" Drew said in an annoyed voice.

Dawn grinned widely, "We shop so much because it's for you guys!" She stopped, "Well, maybe not for _you_ guys." She motioned to Drew and Paul.

May joined, "Yep! If we didn't buy as many things as we did, we'd never look good as good as we do for guys!"

"Exactly." Misty flashed a smile. "Now, to a hotel!"

Misty hastily woke Ash up from his unconsciousness and dragged him along with the others to a hotel. They found one with ease. Drew stayed at this certain hotel chain frequently and decided it was the best. They sorted out the rooming arrangements with the concierge, but now the matter of payment had arisen.

"Look, it's fine. I'll pay for it!" Drew was trying to assure everyone.

"Drew, you can't...that's not fair to the rest of us." May said.

"If you let me pay for all of the rooms, I swear that the three of us guys won't complain during this shopping spree."

Dawn was skeptical, "I highly doubt that. I know Paul will complain every three seconds."

"I will not!" Paul growled.

Drew sighed, "Okay, okay. How about this? We'll complain no more than five times, if you let me pay."

May let out a breath of defeat, "I suppose we'll settle on that. But no more than five!"

Drew handed the concierge his credit card and soon after the three rooms had been paid for. He handed Drew the keys who handed one to Misty and the other to Paul. The six teens gathered up their belongings and headed for the elevator. The elevator went all the way up, to the top floor. The door ding-ed and opened to reveal the hallway. Drew led the group to the end of the hall, facing one door with the number 1212.

Drew turned to look at the others, "This one is for May and I. The one on the right, 1213, is for Dawn and Paul. The one on the left, 1211, is for Ash and Misty."

The other five nodded and headed for their respective rooms. Misty opened the door to 1211 and Ash followed, shutting the door behind them. Paul and Drew opened their doors at the same time as May and Dawn entered the room, closing the doors. Seconds later, two shrieks and two yells were heard. The doors to 1213 and 1212 both opened as the four teens came rushing out. The door to 1211 curiously opened to see what the ruckus was.

"Drew what the hell?" Dawn shrieked again.

May yelled, "Is this your idea of some joke?"

Drew held his hands up defensively, "No! I had no idea!"

Misty stepped in, "What's going on?"

Paul muttered, "There is only one bed."

Misty began to laugh, "That's it? That's the problem?"

The brunette groaned, "It's a _big_ problem Misty! I am _not_ sharing the same bed as Drew!"

"Same."

"And I'm not sharing with Paul."

Ash spoke up, "Why does it matter? You already shared his sleeping bag."

Dawn screamed and hit Ash on the head, "SHUT UP!"

"This can be solved easily, everyone. We can just go down to the desk and ask for a rearrangement."

The group all traveled down to the lobby to try and convince the concierge to let them switch rooms. Unfortunately for them, it wasn't going too well.

"WHAT?" May yelled, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T SWITCH US?"

The concierge flinched, "I'm sorry, but I cannot switch rooms 1212 and 1213 to different rooms."

Paul growled menacingly, "And why the hell not?"

"Uh, well, because all of the other rooms are taken. Mister Hayden is a frequent traveler and stays with our chain of hotels, with his high status we always provide him with the best of rooms."

"Damnit, Money Bags!"

Drew rolled his emerald eyes, "So what are you saying?"

The concierge swallowed, "Well, sir, as I said before, all of the other rooms suited for your high standards are taken."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**I wrote this chapter in its entirety today. Yay me! I could have made this chapter longer, but I figured this was a good place to stop. By the way, I realize I wrote this when I was like 16 and really immature so I made Ash, Dawn and May pretty...uh...stupid sounding. I can go back and fix that, but I also realize that some of those stupid moments were a lot of everyone's favorite quotes. Do you want me to leave it as it is and just move on as if it didn't happen (basically leave them how I portrayed them in this chapter) or fix it so they aren't so stupid sounding? Please review! :)**

**xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Longest chapter in the story so far! Here is the list of everyone's Pokémon! No one has a full team of six Pokémon just yet. Important stuff at the end :)**

_Ash- Pidove and Oshawott. Yep. That's right, NO Pikachu! I totally forgot about Pikachu when I was writing the first chapters…so it would just be silly to go back and change it. At least to me. He only has two so far, but he will catch more of course, as will the others. _

_Misty- Corsola, Starmie, and Psyduck. _

_May- Blaziken, Glaceon, Beautifly_

_Drew- Absol, Roserade, Flygon_

_Dawn- Piplup and Buneary_

_Paul- Electabuzz and Honchkrow_

Disclaimer- After all these years, I _still_ do not own Pokémon. I wish I did though so I could make Ash _finally_ grow up, along with the others.

"Speaking"

_Thoughts or emphasis on a word and sometimes flashbacks_

**Pokémon talk**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"I DON'T FRICKING CARE!" Drew yelled, slamming his hands on the desk.

The concierge took a step back, "Mister Hayden sir, I would very much appreciate it if you didn't raise your voice at me."

Paul stepped up to the desk, glaring harshly and hissed, "Do something about this, _now_. Or we can just take our business elsewhere."

"Like I told you crazy teens before I can do nothing about this situation. If it bothers you so much, you are always welcome to stay in the lesser luxurious rooms."

May squeaked out a gasp of dismay, "No, no that won't be necessary!" She tried to assure the concierge.

The bluenette grabbed May's arm, "May…" May's eyes flitted about nervously. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!" Dawn screeched.

May started to speak but Dawn cut her off, "May, I refuse to sleep in the same bed as Paul!"

Ash poked his head in between the two, "As I said earlier…you already shared his sleeping bag…"

Dawn slapped Ash across the forehead, "Shut up, Ashton!"

"Ow…" Ash whined, holding his head.

"Alright, everyone be quiet." Misty commanded. "Since clearly this situation is not going to get solved, we'll just have to deal with it while we're in Oreburgh. When we reach Jubilife City, then we can find a hotel that will give us the proper bed arrangements."

Drew flicked his hair and nodded, "Misty is right. Besides, we'll only be in Oreburgh for two days maximum."

"Two days?" May tilted her head in confusion.

"Yeah. The rest of today is without a doubt going to be spent on your silly little shopping trip. Tomorrow we'll be stocking up on items we need and then of course our gym battles and Pokémon contests. Or we can just go ahead and skip that and head for Jubilife tomorrow, instead of the day after."

Paul crossed his arms, "The sooner we get this shopping done that's the sooner I can train and beat Roark."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Yeah, 'cause training is all you ever do!"

"Well at least I don't spend my days and nights constantly brushing my hair, little miss 'I spazz over my hair non-stop'." Paul smirked.

The bluenette huffed and stuck up her nose, looking in the other direction.

Misty sighed, "Will you two ever stop arguing? I thought May and Drew were bad, but you two are even worse! Let's just go back to our rooms and you guys can sort that out in your room." She added a wink to the end of her statement.

Dawn and Paul gaped in horror and glared at Misty, "Not even!"

Misty threw them a sly look, hooked her arm in Ash's and walked toward the elevator with May and Drew in tow. Dawn quickly ran after them, not wanting to be alone with Paul. Paul rolled his eyes. He felt a tug against his body and quickly remembered the ten feet barrier. He stuck his hands in his pockets and followed her to their room. Before they all entered their rooms, May declared they would meet in the lobby in a half hour to go shopping.

Once inside the room, Dawn immediately opened up her bag and dug around for her makeup bag. She saw that there was a small kitchenette in their suite, which she found very useful. That was the less money they would have to spend on food. She hurried into the bathroom and shut the door. As soon as she approached the sink below the mirror, a bang against the door nearly made her drop her bag. Dawn ran to the door and opened it to see Paul sitting on the floor and rubbing his head. "Paul? What happened?"

Paul growled, "Stupid ass ten foot barrier."

She giggled and shut the door again, walking to the sink once more. Outside of the door, Paul leaned against the door with his arms crossed.

Dawn removed her previous makeup and proceeded to apply her foundation. By the time she had gotten around to putting her mascara on her eyelashes, the door opened and entered Paul.

"Um...excuse you. It was closed for a reason!" She paused her actions as she scolded him.

Paul ignored her and went straight toward the porcelain throne. Dawn heard him unzip his pants and the sound of him relieving himself came after. Dawn's eyes nearly bulged out of her head, "Paul! Can't you wait to do that?"

"No."

"PAUL! You could have asked before you barged right in! I could have been showering!"

Paul cast her a glance, "Well I guess it's a good thing you weren't."

Dawn frowned as Paul re-zipped his pants, waved his hand in front of the toilet's sensor, watched it flush, and walked to the sink where she was currently standing. He maneuvered around her and washed his hands. Paul then turned to her, his obsidian eyes piercing into her azure ones. He reached a hand out to her cheek, caressing it gently. Dawn's cheeks turned a shade of pink as Paul leaned into her, his lips at her ear.

"Hurry up, Troublesome."

Paul leaned back from Dawn, threw her a sly smirk and turned, exiting the bathroom.

Dawn's jaw dropped to the floor in disbelief. "YOU JACK ASS!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A half hour later, the six teens met in the hotel lobby, ready to begin the girls' shopping spree. The girls grabbed the guys by their arms and dragged them to the mall. Dawn pulled Paul to one end of the mall, May tugged Drew along to another end, while Misty didn't have to try very hard to make Ash follow her around.

Dawn stopped at the sight of a store called House of Pink and Blue. She took one look inside the store and squealed in excitement. An entire store devoted to her two favorite colors. Paul on the other hand, put a palm to his face in irritation. Dawn ran into the store and immediately began searching around for clothing. By the time Paul slowly strode in the store with his hands in his pockets, Dawn had already filled a shopping cart with outfits.

"Cart full already? Well, time to go buy them!" Paul tried to push Dawn toward the cash registers.

"Psh, not yet, Paul! I have to try them on and you get to give me your input! Not that it matters." She playfully stuck out her tongue as she walked to the accessories section.

"Aren't I just the luckiest guy in the world..." Paul replied sarcastically, trailing behind her.

After another half hour, Dawn finally headed for the dressing rooms. Paul stopped outside of the area, causing Dawn to glance back. "Paul, come on. The dressing rooms are fifteen feet from where you're standing. Unless you want to ram into the walls again..." She laughed and walked into one of the stalls with her cart, shutting the door.

Paul growled and sulked as he also walked to the stall. "Let's be quick about this. I'd like to leave to train."

Dawn's voice sounded over the top of the changing room, "Oh Paul, you're so silly! We still have other stores to go to!"

The mauve haired teen grunted as he pounded his head on the door. He heard the shuffling of clothes being removed and put on. The door opened to reveal Dawn in one of her outfits.

"So...what do you think?"

Paul's jaw went slack as his eyes took note of her in a navy mini skirt and ebony tube top with pink knee-high boots. The tube top perfectly shaped her womanly curves as the skirt hugged her rear and showcased her long, slender legs.

"Paul...?" Dawn snapped her fingers in front of his face.

Paul blinked his eyes quickly and crossed his arms, trying to rid himself of the approving expression his face previous held.

"Paul, I asked you what you think!" Dawn repeated angrily.

The male shrugged, "It looks decent."

Dawn smiled, "Great! I'll buy it then! On to the next outfit!" She declared, closing the door. Moments later, Dawn re-opened the door to show Paul the next combination of clothing. Much to her surprise, Paul was not there waiting for her to show him. She searched around the area, calling for him. Paul was nowhere to be found.

The bluenette stomped her foot on the ground, "Ooh! That jerk!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"So you tried on one outfit and then he dipped out?" May asked her blue haired friend.

Dawn nodded, "Yep. I did get quite the reaction out of him from the outfit though. His jaw dropped and everything!" She winked.

"You'd better show us this jaw-dropping outfit when we get back to the hotel, Dawn!" Misty grinned.

Ash hugged Misty from behind, placing his head on her shoulder, "So then where is Paul?"

"Don't know. My guess is he went back to the room."

"Then that's where we'll be heading." Drew called over his shoulder, already walking to the exit.

The other four chased after him, and soon they reached the hotel they were staying at. The elevator quickly took them up to their floor. Misty and Ash entered 1211, bidding the others good night. Dawn was sifting through her purse, attempting to find the hotel room key. She sighed, realizing Drew had given it to Paul.

"I'm sure he's in there, Dawn. Just knock, and if he doesn't come to the door, you can stay with us for the night or until it's a reasonable time for him to have returned." May comforted Dawn, giving her a smile.

Dawn breathed and knocked on the door, "Paul!"

It took a few moments, but the door finally opened with Paul dripping wet with a towel wrapped around his waist, looking quite annoyed. He leaned up against the door frame with his forearm, "It's about time you came back Troublesome. You've been gone for hours." He scowled, moving to let Dawn through.

Dawn and May held back the saliva that formed in their mouths at the sight of Paul. Drew noticed May's expression and grabbed her by the arm, practically tossing her into 1212. Dawn ducked under his arm, slipping inside the suite.

"Oh what? You're mad at me for being gone? Where the hell did you go? You freaking disappeared on me, you ass!" Dawn crossed her arms after she placed her numerous shopping bags by her duffle bag.

"For your information, I told you earlier, before we left to go on your stupid shopping trip that I wanted to train. I did and then I challenged Roark to a battle."

Dawn's eyes lightened from their previous harshness, "So...did you win?"

Paul smirked, "Of course I did." He nodded to the case on one of the bedside tables.

Dawn stepped over to it, eyeing it. "May I?"

"I don't care. Just don't lose it. Now if you excuse me I'm going to finish my shower which was what I was doing before I was interrupted." Paul stalked over to the bathroom and shut the door. The sound of rushing water was heard.

Dawn cautiously grasped the case in her hand and opened it. There were eight spaces for badges, only one was filled. The Coal Badge. It was a shade of mahogany with silver inlaying. Her fingers traced around it admiringly. Paul already had his first badge. Tomorrow, Ash was going to fight Roark and win his own. Then, when they finally made it to Jubilife City, May, Misty, Drew and herself would get to participate in the Pokémon Contest! Dawn closed the case and set it back down.

The bluenette sat on the bed opposite the side of where Paul's badge case was, assuming that was where he had claimed his territory. She poked around in her purse, pulling out the object of her actions. A pokéball.

"Come on out, Piplup!" She tossed the red and white ball at the ground. In a small flash of light, her Piplup appeared before her excited to be free of its ball.

**Pip, Piplup! **

Dawn smiled at the blue penguin Pokémon, "I bet you're really happy to see me, huh? I haven't let you and Buneary out all day!"

Piplup nodded and leaped into Dawn's arms. It affectionately nuzzled against her body. Dawn laughed and put Piplup on the bed.

**Lup?**

It cocked its head curiously as Dawn stood up, walking to her suitcase. "It's alright, Piplup. I'm just changing into my pajamas!"

Dawn opened up her suitcase and sifted through her clothing to find said night wear. She heard the running water stop and rapidly removed her clothing. She quickly changed into her pink t-shirt and blue shorts before Paul came back into the room. She didn't want to stay and wait for Paul to finish using the bathroom, so she grabbed her toiletries and stepped into the kitchenette area. Plopping down the items, she began her nightly routine. Brush her teeth, apply her facial treatments and comb her navy locks.

After ten minutes, she was finished and contently slipped into the queen-sized bed after putting away her things. Dawn noticed the bed was indeed big enough for the two of them to share, but the way Paul acted today just made Dawn twitch in anger. She didn't want to be anywhere near him, let alone sleep in the same bed!

_Stupid Lake Verity water...it just had to bind us together! Well...at least I won't have to share his sleeping bag with him again. _

Another ten minutes passed and the bathroom door opened with a freshly showered Paul, still clad in the towel. Dawn's ears pricked up at the sound of his approach and she sat up from her laying position to look at him. Her cheeks turned a bright pink seeing him nonchalantly tossing his towel to the ground. She flushed even further, noticing he was only in his boxers. His obsidian eyes caught sight of her staring and he smirked. Paul slipped on his pajama pants with his back to Dawn. He reached for his grey wife-beater and this time faced her. He pulled the shirt over his head, giving her a fantastic view of his abs as they flexed moving about.

Dawn sat in the bed, completely dazed.

**Pip! Piplup, lup!**

Piplup lightly smacked Dawn across the face, sending her out of her trance. Dawn realized what happened and yelled at Paul with the blush still evident on her face.

"Do you have any shame at all? Why couldn't you do that in the bathroom?"

Paul shrugged, "I didn't have my clothes with me. Besides, I don't think you really mind." The mauve haired boy slid under the sheets of the bed, still coyly grinning at the bluenette.

"Jack ass."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**I can't believe I also forgot to tell you what they look like! *face palm* The following are what the characters look like, their outfits are subject to change though. I've provided the title and artist's name for deviantart. Let me know if you can't find them!**

**Dawn- _Pokémon Trainer Dawn - Commission Nr: 28 by *DrawerElma_**

**Misty- _Kanto Leaders - Misty by ~Naivara_**

**Ash- _Pokémon Years Later - Coloured by *MajinLu_**

**Drew- _PYL - May and Drew by *MajinLu_**

**May- _Pokémon Legends: May and Drew by =Nishi06 _For her bottoms, they are going to be a pair of black shorts.**

**Paul- Struggled with finding something I liked for him...I guess it's because he's my favorite and I want him to be perfect hahaha. Anyway, here's the link for Paul. _Pokémon Shinji by ~HiddenSecrets831_**

**Also, do you guys think this chapter was a little too racy to be rated T? If I move it up to M, I will more than likely include a lemon or two, but that means their ages will increase to 18 (because under-aged sex is weird, especially for anime…at least to me lol.) which I find would be a little late and strange to be starting on their Pokémon journeys. Your opinions please! :)**

**xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've decided I'll raise the rating to M. But not yet. Am I the only one who thinks that it's skeptical that Ash has gone to all those regions and he's still 10 years old? Apparently it takes one day to get anywhere. I think it's ridiculous to believe that, so there's going to be a time skip in two chapters. Longer chapter! It was at almost 3000 words when I was writing and I had barely gotten into the battle yet XD. Chapters with gym battles/coordinating contests are going to be longer than others. Thanks for the reviews! :)**

**_DaniellaDBZ4ever- Ash and Misty have been together for seven months. :)_**

**Disclaimer- After all these years, I _still_ do not own Pokémon. I wish I did though so I could make Ash _finally_ grow up, along with the others.**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts or emphasis on a word and sometimes flashbacks_

**Pokémon talk**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Drew wake up!" May called from the kitchenette of room 1212.

Moments later, the green haired heartthrob stumbled into the room, sleepily settling into a chair. His head fell against the table in exhaustion.

May gently put her hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake. He grunted in response. "Drew...wake up...I have breakfast for you." She placed a plate in front of him and walked back to the stove. Drew lifted his head groggily to see a plate full of eggs and bacon. His mouth watered in anticipation.

The brunette took a seat in a chair across from him, placing her own plate on the table. She began to eat it hungrily, staring out the hotel window. Drew picked up his fork and scooped up some of the scrambled eggs into his mouth. It was delicious, it nearly rivaled his own cooking.

"How is it?" She asked, turning her attention to him.

"Terrible. It's certainly not as good as mine," He smirked, flicking his hair. May gave him a skeptical look, raising a brow. Drew laughed, "It's good, May. Honest."

May smiled, "That's what I thought. I just wanted to pay you back for making the breakfast for everyone back in the woods."

"Thanks."

"So what time do we need to be ready to go to the Oreburgh Gym so Ash and Paul can battle Roark?"

"The gym opens at 9am. With the two of them being as eager as they are, I'm sure they'll want to go ASAP." Drew finished his plate, grabbing May's as she had finished as well. He walked to the sink, washing the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher.

May stood up from the table, "Thanks for cleaning up. I already showered, so you can go ahead. I just need to get dressed and do my make-up." She gestured to her blue camisole and black shorts.

"Okay." Drew turned, grabbed his clothing, and entered the bathroom, shutting the door. Soon after, May heard the rushing of water.

May stepped over to her suitcase, removing her pajamas. She made sure she stayed close to the bathroom, being aware of the ten foot barrier. She took out her outfit and began putting it on. Her black shorts slipped over her hips. May pulled her navy tank top and red vest over her skin. She grasped her belt, wrapping it around her waist. Finally, her red scarf was tied loosely about her neck.

Noting the time of 8:40, she hastily applied her make-up. Moments later she finished, and on cue Drew walked out of the bathroom fully clothed. He took a side glance at May as he fixed the hood of his purple jacket.

"We should go see if the others are ready." May smiled, storing away her make-up.

Drew nodded and opened the door to the room, letting May exit and followed behind her, closing the door. May knocked on the door of 1211 and Misty answered, opening the door. "Oh, hey guys! Are you ready? Ash is. He won't stop talking about his excitement to battle Roark!" She laughed, pointing behind her to Ash, who was sliding his crimson sleeveless jacket over his shoulders.

Ash moved to Misty, kissing her cheek. "Come on, you guys let's get Dawn and Paul so I can battle Roark already! I could barely sleep!" A goofy grin appeared on his face.

Misty rolled her eyes, "See? What'd I tell ya?"

Ash and Misty exited 1211 and shut the door. The four stepped over to 1213 and heard screams and yells. They exchanged glances and put their ears to the door.

"PAUL YOU ARE SO...UGH!" Dawn's voice was heard first.

Paul's calmer voice came after, "If you weren't so troublesome, I wouldn't be so '...ugh'!"

From outside the door, they could tell Paul had thrown Dawn an arrogant smirk. Misty banged on the door impatiently, "HEY WILL YOU TWO GET OUT HERE! WE HAVE TO GO TO THE OREBURGH GYM!"

A huff of annoyance came from Dawn and Paul answered the door. "I'm ready. But Troublesome takes forever in the shower."

Dawn threw a shoe at Paul's head, "Yeah and you're lucky there's a shower curtain or I would've murdered you!"

Paul caught the shoe with ease and chucked it back over to her suitcase. He shrugged in a non-caring manner. "Not my fault you didn't lock the door."

Dawn stomped up to him, slamming the door behind her. "WHY YOU!"

Ash scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "So...are we ready to go?" He laughed uncomfortably.

The bluenette huffed again, sticking her nose up in the air and walked ahead of them toward the elevator. "I'm not waiting for you all!" She said over her shoulder.

Drew, Paul and Ash walked to the elevator, talking about their night with the girls. May and Misty followed behind them, "Is it just me or is Dawn a little more on edge than usual?"

May nodded her head in agreement, "Yep. I have no doubt it's because of Paul. I thought spending the night in the same bed with Drew was going to be horrible...but it actually wasn't. He was being really...sweet." The brunette let a small smile fall on her rosy lips.

Misty grinned, "Oh really...? Do tell!"

May glanced to the elevator. Her blue eyes caught sight of Drew's finger on the button to shut the doors. Her eyes turned to deadly slits as she warningly said, "Drew, don't you dare!" He cast her a smirk and pushed it. The doors shut to their dismay. They could hear Paul and Drew laughing hysterically while Ash and Dawn scolded them.

"So...what was that you were saying about him being sweet?" Misty stifled her giggles as May shot her a look that said 'Shut the hell up before I hit you'.

May gave an exasperated groan and altered her direction to the stairs, hurrying down them, "Before he did that he was being sweet. I think it's being around Paul that makes him act like that. Stupid 'bros before hoes' phrase."

"But you guys aren't even dating so it doesn't count." Misty pointed out as she followed suit and then added, "And you aren't a hoe. I'll beat his ass from here to Hoenn if calls you that!"

"Well...let's put it this way. If it was Drew, Paul and I in a room alone, he'd pick Paul to talk to. Hell, I think he'd even pick Ash over me. It's guy code." May rolled her eyes. She then smiled at Misty's threat, "Thanks Mist, but I'll do the honors of kicking his ass."

"Alright, so back on topic...how was he 'sweet'?"

"Well...he let me get ready for bed first. He didn't ask me to hurry up or anything. He let me choose what side of the room and bed I wanted. Gosh, it was just so nice...I had to make him breakfast in the morning."

Misty gaped at her friend, "You made him breakfast?"

"Yep. Bacon and eggs." May saw Misty's coy grin, "Oh, no Misty it isn't anything like that! It was just to repay him for being so gentlemanly and for making the group breakfast before we got here."

"Mmhmm." Misty laughed playfully.

May slapped her the redhead on the arm, "Don't you dare think-"

"Oh I'm not...I'm not." May glared, still not believing Misty. "Seriously! I'm not, May."

May gave Misty a skeptical glance and then dropped it. "Good!" They reached the bottom of the flight of stairs and May quickly opened the door, seeing the rest of the group where waiting for them.

Paul smirked, "Nice of you to join us."

May threw the mauve haired teen a menacing look. Paul didn't flinch and simply shoved his hands in his pockets. The brunette then stalked up to the green haired teen and slapped him on the back of the head. "OW!" He yelled, rubbing the spot tenderly. May smiled sweetly and linked arms with Dawn and Misty, strolling out of the hotel.

"What the hell?" said Drew, confused over the females of their group being overtly angry this morning.

"Why is Misty the only one who isn't yelling at us? I swear, I think Troublesome and Bandana-girl switched personalities with the Banshee." Paul murmured, also dazed at the strange actions.

Ash interrupted them, "Guys we need to get to the gym! Misty got me an opening with Roark and if I'm not there he's going to skip me!" He practically shoved them out the front doors, chasing after the girls.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"So this is the Oreburgh Gym, huh?" May looked about, taking in the gigantic room.

The room was covered in a sand colored paneling. There were two sets of navy blue bleachers, one on each side. The battlefield was a large patch of ground and dirt with huge boulders and slabs of rock placed sporadically.

Ash gazed at the battlefield, carefully inspecting it. He had to conjure up a successful strategy to beat Roark.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and everyone was caught off balance. Misty nearly fell to the ground if Ash hadn't been standing behind her, catching her in his arms. She gave him a quick thanks and pecked him on the cheek. May and Dawn crashed face first into the dirt. Drew's back slammed into a rock behind him, robbing him of breath. Paul was the only one who had stayed off the battlefield, and thus safe from the shaking.

A hole appeared in the center of the field and an Onix flew out of the hole. On top of its head was a person. The Onix lowered its head to the ground, allowing the person to step off. The stranger came running over, seeing the five teens' shaken stances.

"Sorry about that!" As the figure came closer, it was a man wearing a grey and yellow mining outfit, hat included covering his crimson hair. He stopped before them, helping Dawn and May to their feet. "My apologies, Onix tends to make too much of an entrance."

"You must be Roark!" Ash said, his face turned excited. "Why didn't you just come through the doors like a normal person?"

Roark laughed, "Well, my challengers don't normally step onto the battlefield."

The group, minus Paul, who stood back with his arms crossed and an emotionless gaze, had sheepish looks on their faces. Roark noticed Paul, "You've returned, Paul? You already won...I can't give you two badges."

Paul sneered, "Please...as if you'd be a challenge for me a second time. I know your strategy and I would win even more easily."

"I wouldn't mind giving you another cha-"

Ash cut Roark off in a surprised manner, "WHAT! Paul you already have your Coal Badge?"

"Yeah." He replied simply.

The future Pokemon Master's jaw dropped, "What? But...how?"

"I came here last night. Didn't Dawn whine to all of you about how I left her in the mall?"

Dawn jumped in, "Why, yes, Paul I did! I told them what a jerk you were!"

"Good. Did you tell them how terrible you looked in that hooker outfit?" The group's heads, even Roark's, went back and forth, listening to the fight.

Dawn's mouth fell to the floor and she let out a gasp and then proceeded to shriek, "EXCUSE ME?"

"You heard me."

Dawn was about to scream at him again, but her face grew into a sly grin. "Well, that's not what your face was saying when you saw me in it. If I recall...your lips were parted, I saw a small amount of drool, and I'm pretty sure I saw a tiny bit of a pitched tent, if you know what I'm hinting at." She winked.

Paul's cheeks turned pink, "...any guy with a sense of what an attractive female looked like would have the same reaction." Dawn laughed as Paul realized what he had blurted out. He promptly covered his mouth and stopped talking.

"I win." Dawn grinned, slapping May and Misty's hands with a high-five.

Roark piped up, confused by all of the commotion. "Um…I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt your…whatever it is you want to call it…but Ash has an appointment to battle me and I can't let the battle go outside of the time limit or all the other challengers will be off track."

Ash ran over to Roark, "Sorry! We can't control those two…they do it all the time!"

Roark laughed, "No worries, Ash." His lips turned to a smirk, "Well then, are you ready to battle?"

"Just one second!" Ash ran over to Paul this time. Paul gave him a dismissive look before Ash said in a hushed voice, "Paul…tell me Roark's strategy! I wanna win!"

Paul rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Please. As if I'd tell you. Besides, how are you going to be a Pokemon Master if you can't learn someone else's strategy on your own?"

Ash decided Paul was right and his face fell into a frown, "Yeah…okay…"

Roark called to Ash, while petting Onix, "So Ash, are we battling or not?"

Ash took his place on the battlefield. His head was down, his hat shading his face as he stared at the ground. A second later, his head popped up and a confident grin was plastered on his face. "Yeah! Let's go, Roark!"

Roark also grinned, leaping to his spot. "Two on Two battle! First contender with no usable Pokemon loses!" Roark tossed a Pokeball at the ground, "Geodude, let's rock this!"

A small dirt-colored round Pokemon with attached arms appeared in a flash. **Ge..o...dude! **It pumped its arms in the air, ready to battle.

Ash was taken aback slightly. He wasn't expecting to do a two on two battle, and he certainly hadn't prepared for one. He only had Pidove and Oshawott. Crap. Those odds were not good. Sure, Oshawott had the type advantage, but he wasn't very strong and Pidove was pretty much useless against a rock type. What was worse, Ash didn't know if Roark's Geodude was just as strong, weaker, or stronger than Onix. It confused him though, because apparently Paul defeated Roark…but his choice of Pokemon were even worse. Electabuzz and Honchkrow were also at disadvantages. Electabuzz did have Earthquake…Ash growled and shook his head defiantly.

_Damnit Ash, focus! Thinking about how Paul won is just going to distract you! _

He reached to his belt and pulled out a Pokéball. "Come on out, Pidove!" He tossed the ball into the air, and a pigeon-like bird appeared, flapping its wings.

**Pi, Pidove! **It trilled excitedly, flying around the room.

Ash then tossed another ball, "Go! Oshawott!" A small blue otter-like Pokemon emerged, striking a victorious pose. **Osha...wott!** The black haired trainer grinned and struck a pose similar to Oshawott's, "Yeah! We got this!"

"Ash! What are you doing?" Misty yelled angrily from the stands where the group had moved to sit on, "Don't you screw this up!"

The black haired trainer turned around, waving his hands, "Oh, come on you guys, have some faith in me! I know what I'm doing!"

"_They_ might, but I have absolutely no faith in you, Ashton." Paul sneered, his arms still crossed over his chest.

Ash ignored Paul's comment, turning back to Roark. "Well, since you're the challenger Ash, I'll let you make the opening move!" Roark said.

Ash nodded, "Pidove use Quick Attack!"

The bird soared across the gymnasium towards Roark's Pokemon. It appeared and then disappeared sporadically, moving closer and closer.

Roark shook his head, "I thought you'd be more of a challenge, Ash. Quick Attack against a rock type?"

"Don't shut me out already, Roark! You don't know what I'm planning!" Ash shot the gym leader a confident smirk.

"We'll see about that. Onix, relax for a bit! Geodude, don't even bother blocking."

If Onixes had shoulders, Roark's would have shrugged at his owner's statement as it set its head down on the field, waiting for its turn. Geodude sat on the ground, anticipating Pidove's attack. Ash's grin grew wider at this, "Pidove, use Gust!"

Pidove flew near the ground and flapped its wings rapidly, kicking up dust and small rocks from the field. Geodude tried to block the minerals, but some managed to sneak into its eyes, making it flinch. "Now Oshawott, use Aqua Jet!" The otter Pokemon enveloped its body in water, rushing at Geodude. It struck its target dead on, slamming Geodude into a rock on the field. The rock Pokemon grunted, wiping away the remnants of the excess dirt in its eyes.

Oshawott jumped back to Ash's side of the field, shaking its tail excitedly. "Good job Oshawott!"

Roark didn't waste a second to follow up, "Geodude, retaliate with Rock Throw!"

Geodude quickly conjured up a large rock and hurled it at Pidove, who didn't have time to react. Pidove fell to the ground with a thud. Pidove struggled, but managed to get back in the air. "Geodude, now, go underground!" The Pokemon followed its trainer's request, digging through the rock and disappeared.

Ash had an idea of what Roark was planning, and immediately thought of a move while Geodude was underground. "Pidove, use Double Team on Onix!"

Pidove chirrupped and in a flash flew to Onix, performing the attack. Multiple Pidove suddenly appeared, spinning round and round. Onix couldn't find the real Pidove and subsequently entered a confused state. "Keep doing it Pidove!"

A rumbling of the floor echoed in the room as Geodude burrowed out of a hole in front of Oshawott. Oshawott leaped back, thrown off balance. Geodude went back underground, tunneling about. It repeated this action, and after a few more tries it cornered Oshawott. "Geodude, use Seismic Toss!" Geodude grabbed Oshawott, jumped up into the air and then hurtled back to the ground, Oshawott taking the force of the impact. Oshawott returned to its feet, bruised and battered from the attack.

**Osha...**

"Come on, Oshawott you got this!" Oshawott stood up taller with Ash's encouragement, determined to win.

Ash glanced at Pidove, to see it trapped in Onix's Bind attack. He knew he had to act quickly or his plan wouldn't work. "Oshawott! Dive into the holes Geodude made!" Oshawott didn't hesitate, moving as fast as it could. "Follow it, Geodude!" The rock Pokemon took to the underground, chasing after Oshawott.

Oshawott popped up out onto the ground after a moment. Geodude unfortunately, had burrowed a hole right inside of Onix's coiled body. "Go Oshawott, quick!" Ash commanded.

The otter Pokemon leaped back into the holes, emerging out of the same hole Geodude created. It gave Geodude a cocky grin and covered itself with water once more. The water consumed Geodude, filling up the space that Onix's body made. Onix was surprised at the sudden rush of water and released Pidove from its hold. "Spin around, Oshawott!" Oshawott began to spin, tossing and turning the water along with it, colliding with Onix and Geodude who cried out in pain. "Pidove, join Oshawott's spinning Water Gun with your Air Cutter!" Pidove obediently flapped its wings powerfully, pushing and moving the waves conjuring up a hurricane-like motion.

Geodude fell over the top of Onix's body, falling onto the battlefield. It was unconscious.

"Oshawott, get on Pidove's back!" The Pokemon obliged, jumping on.

"Onix! Onix focus, snap out of it!" Roark yelled, trying to regain control of his Pokemon.

"Oshawott use Aqua Jet again and Pidove use Quick Attack to propel Oshawott even faster!"

The two Pokemon followed their orders, Oshawott covering itself in water and Pidove rapidly speeding up. Oshawott flung itself off of Pidove, flying at Onix hitting it dead on. The added force was enough to catch Onix in surprise again as it roared and fell with a loud bang. Roark ran over to Onix. He hung his head sadly.

"Congrats, Ash!" He said, returning Onix and Geodude to their Pokeballs after thanking them for battling so well. Roark stepped over to the challenger's side, "I must say, that was a fantastic battle. I've never seen moves used like that before."

Ash grinned, "Well, my girlfriend Misty is a coordinator so she taught me some of those beautiful but deadly attack combinations."

As if on cue, the group ran, minus Paul who walked, to Ash and Roark. Misty gave Ash a big hug and kissed him on the cheek, "Congratulations!"

"Yeah! Way to go, Ash!" May and Dawn cheered in unison.

Drew merely smirked in acknowledgement and Paul watched silently.

Roark reached into his back pocket and pulled out the Coal Badge, handing it to Ash. "You've earned this, Ash."

Ash held it up proudly, staring at it with pride. He struck a pose, showing it off. Oshawott and Pidove leaped in joy beside him. "Yeah! I got the Coal Badge!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**I thought that was a good place to stop :D I tried to make it just like the show ahaha XD Let me know what you thought of this chapter! :D Next chapter they're going to leave Oreburgh and go to Jubilife City for the Jubilife Pokemon Contest! Reviews pwease :) **

**xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx**


End file.
